goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Davidddizor calls Hans Heimler a crybaby during Thuy Trang's funeral/Beaten up by Summer the Green Ranger
Davidddizor calls Hans Heimler a crybaby during Thuy Trang's funeral/Beaten up by Summer the Green Ranger is a GoAnimate special with the transcript and plot of it made by Elephant012. Plot At the funeral, Hans Heimler is sad about the death of Thuy Trang, the role of Trini the Yellow Ranger. Davidddizor calls Hans a crybaby by singing "You Are Such A Crybaby". Hans starts crying even mega harder, flooding the funeral. Vocaloids ground Davidddizor and get Summer the Green Ranger to beat him up. Later that night, Mrs Heimler and Mr Heimler comfort Hans and My Melody makes him some strawberry shakes, chocolate shakes, vanilla shakes, blueberry pie, cherry pie, green cherry pie, apple pie, blackberry pie, royal anne cherry pie, dark cherry pie, hamburgers, cheeseburgers, fries, macaroni and cheese, orange shakes, lemon shakes, red licorice shakes, black licorice shakes, butterscotch shakes, caramel shakes, grape shakes, raspberry shakes, blueberry shakes, lime shakes, citrus shakes, turkey, garlic shrimp, hot fudge shakes, beef and broccoli, shrimp fried rice, chicken fried rice, spicy chicken, teriyaki chicken, panda cupcakes and porcupine cupcakes. Cast *Eric as Davidddizor. *Catherine as Davidddizor's mom. *Joey as Davidddizor's dad. *Shy Girl as B.B. Jammies. *French Fry as Hans Heimler. *African Vulture as Mrs Heimler. *JackTheDisneyGuy as Mr Heimler. *Jersey Girl as Summer. Transcript (It's a nice day at Thuy Trang's funeral. Hans is sad. Sheperd Oh Me God is playing. However, Davidddizor is not behaving) Davidddizor: Ha! (7x) Hans, due to being sad over the death of Thuy Trang, you are such a crybaby boy giraffe! You are a crybaby! (4x) begins singing You're Such A Crybaby to Hans in the style of Notes In Your Lunch Bag from Bizaardvark Davidddizor: You're just a dumb crybaby in the world. Whimpering like a loser. Scared of bats you are, whimpering like a loser. You're just so pathetic. Wish you could stop crying, but you're just so stupid. Davidddizor and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! Davidddizor: Tears are streaming down your face, and there's no way to stop your crying. Sadness is endless, it's a death sentence. You're just so pathetic. Wish you could stop bawling, but you're just a crybaby. Davidddizor and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You are such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You're such a crybaby boy giraffe!! starts crying a massive, enormous, colossal and gigantic wave of tears flooding the funeral, making the priest drown and destroy the coffin to: A black background surrounded by flames with Hatsune Miku Hatsune Miku: (does a Dragon Kamui roar) (changes to Scary Voice) DAVE JACOB DIZOR (x5)!!! GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!!! YOU ARE IN TROUBLE!! AND IN DEAD MEAT!! to: Outside Davidddizor's home. A bus is seen driving to the sidewalk as the dramatic chipmunk sound effect played really loudly. to: The living room Hatsune Miku: Dave Jacob Dizor, how dare you make Hans cry a massive, enormous, colossal and gigantic tsunami of tears to drown the priest due to Thuy Trang's death?! Now we're going to pay $300 to get a new coffin! Akita Neru: I agree with Miku! Yowane Haku: Yes! Kagamine Rin: You probably killed over 700,000 people because of what you did to Hans! Kagamine Len: Even worse, you just killed some families! Meiko: And thanks to you, we will also be paying 60,000 hospital bills because of what you did drown the priest and destroy the coffin! Kaito: And we will be going to the funeral of the people that were killed by Hans' massive tsunami of tears! Megurine Luka: Why did you make Hans cry like that and drown the priest?! Do you know Hans is a nice eighteen year old Gestapo officer from the Czech Republic? Why?! (x10) You know doing that *bleep* can make Hans cry extremely mega harder, you stupid bad boy!! Gumi: Yeah, you should be sorry for what you did to Hans! Now he needs to go to sleep early because of you! Kamui Gackupo: That's it! You are grounded until the 20th anniversary of Mulan. Go to bed right now while I order some Hey Arnold, Darkwing Duck, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, My Friends Tigger and Pooh and Book of Pooh DVDs and VHS's off of Amazon. Also, no Turner, Cartoon Network, Hanna Barbera, Kids Wb, Rankin Bass, 20th Century Fox and Warner Bros for you! Davidddizor: Never! I wish you all were dead from a Venus flytrap! Sato Sasara: Davidddizor, how dare you wish us dead from a Venus flytrap? That's it! I'll let Summer the Green Ranger to beat you up. Summer: Prepare for some bleeding. to Hans' bedroom; Hans is crying and sobbing in Bloo's voice. Mrs Heimler and Mr Heimler are comforting him Mrs Heimler: It's okay, Hans. Davidddizor got beaten up by Summer the Green Ranger. He will not make you cry. Hans: I know, Dad and Mom! The death of Truy Thang is one of the ten saddest moments! Mr Heimler: It's okay, son. My Melody is making you some strawberry shakes, chocolate shakes, vanilla shakes, blueberry pie, cherry pie, green cherry pie, apple pie, blackberry pie, royal anne cherry pie, dark cherry pie, hamburgers, cheeseburgers, fries, macaroni and cheese, orange shakes, lemon shakes, red licorice shakes, black licorice shakes, butterscotch shakes, caramel shakes, grape shakes, raspberry shakes, blueberry shakes, lime shakes, citrus shakes, turkey, garlic shrimp, hot fudge shakes, beef and broccoli, shrimp fried rice, chicken fried rice, spicy chicken, teriyaki chicken, panda cupcakes, and porcupine cupcakes for dinner. Hans: Really, Dad and Mom? Thank you cheering me up. I will feel better when My Melody makes me some strawberry shakes, chocolate shakes, vanilla shakes, blueberry pie, cherry pie, green cherry pie, apple pie, blackberry pie, royal anne cherry pie, dark cherry pie, hamburgers, cheeseburgers, fries, macaroni and cheese, orange shakes, lemon shakes, red licorice shakes, black licorice shakes, butterscotch shakes, caramel shakes, grape shakes, raspberry shakes, blueberry shakes, lime shakes, citrus shakes, turkey, garlic shrimp, hot fudge shakes, beef and broccoli, shrimp fried rice, chicken fried rice, spicy chicken, teriyaki chicken, panda cupcakes, and porcupine cupcakes for dinner. soon had some strawberry shakes, chocolate shakes, vanilla shakes, blueberry pie, cherry pie, green cherry pie, apple pie, blackberry pie, royal anne cherry pie, dark cherry pie, hamburgers, cheeseburgers, fries, macaroni and cheese, orange shakes, lemon shakes, red licorice shakes, black licorice shakes, butterscotch shakes, caramel shakes, grape shakes, raspberry shakes, blueberry shakes, lime shakes, citrus shakes, turkey, garlic shrimp, hot fudge shakes, beef and broccoli, shrimp fried rice, chicken fried rice, spicy chicken, teriyaki chicken, panda cupcakes, and porcupine cupcakes that My Melody made for dinner. Hans took a bath and brushes his teeth and used mouthwash. All nice and clean. Mrs Heimler and Mr Heimler tucked Hans into bed. Mrs Heimler: Are you okay, son? Hans: Yes, Dad. I'm bawling harder after Davidddizor called me a crybaby and made fun of me. Mr Heimler: I know. All of that bawling made you extremely sleepy. Hans: I know. Can you please read me a story about The Goodnight Train to help me sleep? It's my bedtime. Mrs Heimler: Yes, son. Heimler begins reading Hans a bedtime story the story, Mrs Heimler and Mr Heimler kissed Hans in his forehead Hans: Thanks, Mom. You are always great with reading me a bedtime story to help me sleep peacefully in bed. Mr Heimler: Thanks, son. You sure are very exhausted. A bedtime story will help you fall asleep peacefully in bed. Hans: Yes. I know. I'm ready to go to sleep. yawned and fell asleep Gallery Hans crying at grave.png|Hans' reaction to Thuy's death. Category:Davidddizor's grounded days Category:Grounded Stories by Eyme2